United Kingdom
This is a profile for the United Kingdom. Summary The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, commonly known as the United Kingdom (UK) or Britain, is a sovereign country located off the northwestern coast of the European mainland. The United Kingdom includes the island of Great Britain, the northeastern part of the island of Ireland, and many smaller islands. Northern Ireland is the only part of the United Kingdom that shares a land border with another sovereign state, the Republic of Ireland. Command Structure |-|Military structure= Leader(s) * King/Queen ** King George V ** King Edward VIII ** King George VI ** Queen Elizabeth * Consort ** Queen Mary of Teck ** Queen Wallice Simpson ** Elizabeth, The Queen Mother ** Prince Phillip of Greece and Denmark * Prince ** Charles, Prince of Wales ** William, Duke of Cambridge ** Harry, Duke of Sussex ** Prince George, of Cambridge ** Prince Louise, of Cambridge ** Prince Archie, of Sussex * Princess ** Diana Princess of Wales ** Camella Parker-Bowells, Duchess of Cornwall ** Kate Middleton, Duchess of Cambridge ** Meghan Markle, Duchess of Sussex ** Princess Charolette of Cambridge Second-in-command * Winston Churchill * Margarett Thatcher * Tony Blair * David Cameron * Theresa May * Boris Johnson Military Leaders * Robert Ben Lobban Wallace * Sir Nicholas Patrick Carter * Sir Dudley Pound * Sir Mark Alexander Popham Carleton-Smith * Anthony David Radakin * Michael Wigston Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals * Sir Benard Montgomery * Lord Louis Moubatten of Burma * Gordon Frederick Cummins Military Units Infantry * Royal Guard Elite * Blues and Royals (Royal Horse Guards and 1st Dragoons) * Commonwealth Forces **Brigade of Gurkhas ***2nd King Edward VII's Own Gurkha Rifles (1947–1994) ***6th Queen Elizabeth's Own Gurkha Rifles (1947–1994) ***7th Duke of Edinburgh's Own Gurkha Rifles (1947–1994) ***10th Princess Mary's Own Gurkha Rifles (1947–1994) Special * MI6 Heavy * Navy Vehicles * Iveco LMV * Foxhound * Ridgeback * Husky * Mastiff * Land Rover Wolf Ships * 1 ship of the line * 1 aircraft carrier (on sea trials) * 10 submarines * 2 amphibious transport docks * 6 destroyers * 13 frigates * 5 offshore patrol vessels * 13 mine countermeasures vessels * 18 fast patrol boats * 4 survey ships * 1 ice patrol ship * 1 static ship Aircraft * Wildcat, * F-35B Lightning II * AgustaWestland AW101 * Boeing Insitu ScanEagle * Grob G 115 * BAE Systems Hawk * Eurocopter (now Airbus Helicopters) AS365 Dauphin * Typhoon FGR.4 * General Atomics MQ-9A Reaper * General Atomics MQ-9B Protector RG.1 * Typhoon FGR.4 * Airbus Helicopters Jupiter HT.1 * Airbus Helicopters Juno HT.1 * Airbus Helicopters Jupiter HT.1 * Airbus Helicopters Juno HT.1 * Aérospatiale SA 330 Puma HC.2 * Leonardo AW109SP GrandNew * Bell Griffin HAR.2 * Boeing Chinook HC.4/5/6/6A |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Melee weapons * L85A2 * L85A3 Explosives * Rapier * Seacat missile Territories England * Age founded/conquered: 927 * Territory type: Homeland * Inhabitants: Englishmen Scottland * Age founded/conquered: * Territory type: Homeland * Inhabitants: Scotts Wales * Age founded/conquered: '''1542 * '''Territory type: Homeland * Inhabitants: Welsh Northern Ireland * Age founded/conquered: '''1921 * '''Territory type: Homeland * Inhabitants: Protestant Irish Commonweath Realms, Vassals and Protectorates (Vassals and Protectorates will have official name like Kingdom of, Emirate of, etc) Civilization Stats Tier 9-B: Digital : The British Nation is great with using technology which makes it's Intelligence In MI6 a top notch agency within the British Intelligence. Power Sources Science: '''Stealth (The British are great at Intelligence and Industry on armed forces development.) Conquest Stats '''Tier: 10-A: Island: The British Nation has a count of 16 Commonwealth realms currently with a combined area (excluding Antarctic claims) of 18.7 million km2 (7.2 million mi2) and a population of around 148 million, of which all but about two million live in the six most populous: the United Kingdom, Canada, Australia, Papua New Guinea, New Zealand, and Jamaica. Power Stats Attack Potency: Town: The yield of the nuke from Operation Hurricane which is 25 kilotons. Building: Naval vessels with main guns. Small Building: Tanks that have the power to level small structures. Street: The energy from standard small firearms. Athletic Human: the strength of standard British soldiers. Durability: Large Building: British Naval vessels with their size. Small Building: Tanks with armored plating can still operate even after explosions. Wall: Aircraft with it's large size. Street-Athletic: The durability with British soldiers with or without equipment. Speed: Supersonic: F-35 Lightning II flight speed at 1.8 Mach. Superhuman: The standard speed on road of Tanks and Naval vessels at sea. Athletic Human: The running speed of the British soldiers. Skills Stats The British Armed Forces, also known as Her Majesty's Armed Forces, are the military services responsible for the defense of the United Kingdom, its overseas territories and the Crown dependencies. They also promote Britain's wider interests, support international peacekeeping efforts and provide humanitarian aid. Today, the British Armed Forces consist of: the Royal Navy, a blue-water navy with a fleet of 75 commissioned ships, together with the Royal Marines, a highly specialized amphibious light infantry force; the British Army, the UK's principal land warfare branch; and the Royal Air Force, a technologically sophisticated air force with a diverse operational fleet consisting of both fixed-wing and rotary aircraft. The British Armed Forces include standing forces, Regular Reserve, Volunteer Reserves and Sponsored Reserves. Its Commander-in-chief is the British monarch, currently Queen Elizabeth II, to whom members of the forces swear allegiance. Long-standing constitutional convention, however, has vested de facto executive authority, by the exercise of Royal Prerogative, in the Prime Minister and the Secretary of State for Defense. The Prime Minister (acting with the Cabinet) makes the key decisions on the use of the armed forces. The Queen however, remains the supreme authority of the military. The UK Parliament approves the continued existence of the British Army by passing an Armed Forces Act at least once every five years, as required by the Bill of Rights 1689. The Royal Navy, Royal Air Force and Royal Marines among with all other forces do not require this act. The armed forces are managed by the Defense Council of the Ministry of Defense, headed by the Secretary of State for Defense. Strengths/Pros The British Nation is combined of the territories of Wales, Scottland and Northern Ireland with 16 Commonwealth Realms, it formerly was the largest Empire during the age of New Imperialism. Now it is the most powerful Naval Nation in the world. Weaknesses/Flaws The Brexit Arguement and the economic toll of having 16 commonwealth realms, and the fact they depend on allies to defend them, like 1982, when Argentina invaded the Falklands. Another Negative Factor that is currently happening is Brexit. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Category:Real Life Category:Country Category:Kingdom Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress